The prior art utilizes a Butler matrix to form multiple antenna beams. However, in many applications this is undesirable since the Butler matrix does not provide an amplitude taper required for low side lobes and lossy elements must be utilized to reduce the side lobes, which results in a substantial loss of power. One method of lowering the side lobes is to combine adjacent beams which will yield a cosine illumination (see Hansen, RC; "Microwave Scanning Antennas," Academic Press, 1966, Volume III, pp. 258-268). This method works well for a switched beam array but, unfortunately, two adjacent cosine beams cannot be formed simultaneously without considerable (approximately 3 dB) power loss, as can be shown from the conservation of power principle. Further, a Butler matrix for the simultaneous formation of multiple beams can only be used for a binary number of elements (2.sup.n). Shelton and Kelleher show that other numbers of elements are theoretically possible including all values of 3.sup.m .multidot.2.sup.n through the use of a six port junction (Shelton, J. P. and Kelleher, K. S.; "Multiple Beams From Linear Arrays," IRE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, March 1961, pp. 154-161). It is believed that no such junction has been attempted to date but that it is possible to construct such a junction through the use of three parallel lines. However, such a construction is relatively complicated and expensive.